Patent Literature 1 describes a transmission with an auxiliary transmission mechanism which includes a splitter-type auxiliary transmission mechanism disposed on an input side and a main transmission mechanism disposed on an output side. In the splitter-type auxiliary transmission mechanism, gears are changed by using of a synchronizer, and a power transmission path of the main transmission mechanism is switched selectively between a high-gear side path and a low-gear side path in response to the gear change.